Advance Stay Night
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Happy Advanceshipping Day! Ash and May travel to a little laboratory in Kanto, only to embark in one of the most brutal battles ever in their lives, with the help of a certain purple feline. Ash x May and Mewtwo x OC Based off of Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works
1. Advance Stay Night

_**Advance/Stay Night: Unlimited Adrenaline Works**_

* * *

A black night had covered the area. A single bi-pedal feline was left in the darkness, arms crossed, One foot on a tower's rod.

"A grave danger approaches…A war will determine the fate…"

The eyes then opened sharply, showing amethyst piercing eyes.

"UNLIMITED ADRENALINE WORKS!"

A bolt of thunder appeared behind the feline, who was shown to have a brown cloak around his neck, blowing in the wind.

* * *

***instrumental version of Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru plays in the background, in a similar fashion to the menu music of Final Fantasy Sonic X6***

*Pokemon logo is formed, before an aura sphere comes from behind, creating a flash of blue light, forming the words: 'Advance/Stay Night'. Blue lines surround the words before the words implode by fusing together. A black screen is left, a light hovering to show 'Unlimited Adrenaline Works' in pixelated text. Light flickers before completely turning off into a black backdrop.*

* * *

Ash and May were off on a little trip. They were taking away the stress of training for leagues and contests to a new Virtual World simulator test event that they had received in Ash's mailbox. Pikachu and Glaceon were outside, walking next to their trainers.

"Well, this is going to be awesome."

"I know, right? I mean, a Virtual World? That's going to be awesome!"

Their Pokémon then agreed, cheering as they saw the facility.

"And look, there it is!"

The facility was set-up with a bright endearing gate, a large grey fortress behind it.

"Well, it's a little old fashioned."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the castle is just some sort of hologram.

However, Ash couldn't help but feel strange about the castle, it was very familiar to him.

As they entered, a hologram appeared in front of them. He was a tall man, he had black hair that was tailored to be almost identical to Phoenix Wright's, a black suit with a red tie, and had jade green eyes.

"Welcome, enter, and you shall discover."

The hologram then disappeared, the door opening itself.

"Tech savvy."

As they entered, the same man came from the left, greeting them.

"Ah, you must be the ones who accepted the test event. Well, let's get started shall we?"

The three then walked towards an open hallway, entering a blank room.

"This is the Virtual World system. Allow me to demonstrate its capabilities."

"I don't think we got your name. I'm Ash."

"I'm May!"

The older man then just chuckled.

"I'm so sorry my friends. My name is Damien. Now, observe!"

He then pushed a button on the side of a wall, before leaving. As he walked out, two blue lights started forming in the middle of the blank room. The first light died down to reveal a blue bi-pedal jackal with a yellow furred stomach, while the second one showed a monster fox with red hair and black fur.

"A Lucario and a Zoroark! Awesome!"

Suddenly, the lights went red, the door locking suddenly.

"What the heck?!"

The floor beneath them then turned into particles, turning the room into a large vast field, there was a blood red sky, and a bunch of grass was stretched out all across the wake.

"What is this?"

"Oh don't worry, it's just something I like to call, THE DEATH SIMULATOR!"

A whole bunch of random black faced Pokémon then appeared out of nowhere, most of them being Mews and Mewtwos.

"Oh, boy."

They then started walking towards the pair, forcing Ash and May back to back.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!"

Thunder from Pikachu's body and ice rays from Glaceon's mouth struck the faceless army. With every strike, they seemed to disappear, only to be replaced by another.

"What?"

Damien's face then appeared above them.

"Try as you might, you'll have to defeat the boss at the end of this my friends."

"Boss?"

"Don't think, just take them out!"

Try as they might, Ash and May were starting to struggle against them.

"There's so many of them!"

The Lucario and Zoroark then jumped in front o May and Ash.

"Lucario!"

"Zoroark?"

The two Pokemon then started decimating the army.

"Y-yeah! Let's go!"

Lucario then formed a bone of blue light, smashing two faceless Mews on the left and right, before shooting an aura sphere behind him(without looking), destroying two other Mewtwos. It then leaped up, shooting a blue light above his head, which scattered like arrows, piercing the army's cores, making them disintegrate.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"A little help!"

Ash then turned around, seeing that May was having trouble on her own.

"Zoro!"

Zoroark then came out of nowhere, salshing everything in its path, a purple 'Z' light path forming, destroying the mews. It then roared at the virtual sky, a black aura suddenly surrounding her. It then released a large wave of fire from its body, burning anything that was around, including the regenerating clones. When the fire settled down, flames were everywhere. Her ears then perked up, before swinging her paw around and sending a purple claw into another Mew that had tried to attack from behind. The Mew just exploded into white particles.

"That's all of the army?"

The six of them regrouped, trying to catch their breaths; however it was cut short by a fireball hitting the ground, igniting the grass, along with increasing the amount of flames.

"Right, there was a boss."

A figure then landed on the ground, showing its red bat-like wings, a body akin to Mewtwo's, however, the body was pale, abdomen and tail being blood red, and what would be his hands were replaced with cannons.

"Heheheheh…HAHAHA! Time to burn up, orders from Damien. Meet the pyro power of Mewsix!"

A screen then instantly popped up in front of Ash and May.

* * *

Dex Analysis:

Boss Name: Mewsix  
Type: Psychic/Fire  
Ability: Levitate  
Base Stats:  
Current HP: 100%  
HP: 100  
A: 70  
D: 80  
SA: 190  
SD:70  
SP:170

* * *

"Convenient, but dangerous."

Mewsix then pointed its cannons at them.

"Bingo buddy!"

He then shot multiple amounts of fire at them, causing them to react quickly by moving away as fast as possible. He just growled, before breaking into a maniacal laughter.

"Burn to the ground!"

His cannons then turned into flamethrowers, burning the grass and barely able to hit them.

"You little embers can't escape this one!"

The flamethrowers had lit the entire field into a burning dome, fire had cut them all off, making them have a very sadistic smirk.

"Now, take this!"

A large amount of Shadow Balls and Blue spheres then also fired from its cannons, aimed towards the six of them. Lucario and Zoroark just nodded to Ash and May. They also grinned, understanding them.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball! Lucario, Water Pulse!"

"Glaceon, Water Pulse too! Zoroark, Shadow Ball!"

Glaceon and Lucario then shot multiple amounts of watery spheres, while Pikachu batted its tail for multiple amounts of electricity balls, while Zoroark tossed multiple purple balls of darkness, where they had hit their intended mark.

It forced the red mew clone back, giving him a large scowl on his face.

"That's it!"

He then started open firing, not necessarily caring where he was shooting. This just got him more ticked off.

"Stay still!"

He then was grazed by a Shadow Ball from behind, which was produced from the palm of Lucario, which gave him a huge tick mark, along with an increase in anger.

"That's it!"

The cannons then activated, fires igniting at the tips.

"Fire, BLAST! BURN, BABY!"

The star shaped fireballs then flew towards the Aura and Monster Fox Pokémon.

"Zoroark!"

Zoroark then glowed a blackish purple, turning into a Swampert, preventing the damage from doing anything too powerful. Eventually, the repeated amount of fire ended, forcing him to drop the illusion.

"Stop, not, dying!"

Purple lights then started building within the cannons.

"Signal Beam!"

A stream of purplish pink light then zoomed across the burning field, striking the Zoroark, which sent it far back.

"Ha ha! Suffer!"

Another pink and purple light started building, getting larger than the last one.

"Water Pulse!"

A watery sphere then was flying towards the back of Mewsix, where when it crashed, a giant cloud of water vapor had covered the burning field…which suddenly stopped burning.

The fire was gone, and nothing was left but burnt grass, ash covered fields, a cloud of water vapor.

"Something, isn't right here…"

The ash on the ground then started freezing over instantly, covering about a few feet in diameter with ice.

"ICE?!"

The vapor then disappeared, revealing another Pokémon. It was a silver colored bi-pedal feline, very similar to Mewtwo's as well. It's arms were large, similar to a Zoroark's. It ended with a turquoise blade like tail, along with its icy stare.

"I…am…Mewfive."

Another screen then popped up in front of Ash and May.

* * *

Dex Analysis:

Boss Name: Mewfive  
Type: Psychic/Ice  
Ability: Clear Body  
Base Stats:  
Current HP: 93%  
HP: 200  
A: 40  
D: 100  
SA: 100  
SD: 130  
SP: 110

* * *

"Another Mewtwo clone?"

Mewsix then looked at Mewfive with an irritated scowl.

"You! Stay out of my way!"

"Because your pride is hurt, you refuse the ability to fight with others?"

"Shut up! I got this!"

Mewsix then took off into the air, diving towards Lucario and Pikachu.

"Bullet Hell is my specialty!"

Mewsix's cannons then started firing multiple smaller bullet versions of Aura Sphere at them.

"Lucario!"

Lucario's arms glowed purple, using them to bat away the multiple amounts of aura bullets.

"Impossible! Hate to use this, but it's all I probably have left!"

Mewsix's eyes then glowed blue, his cannons forming a blue light as well.

"Psy, urgh…BEAM!"

Struggling to aim his cannons, he released the Psybeam, striking the three of them, albeit seemed stronger than a normal psybeam, it was able to force them back. However, he just seemed a bit rattled.

"Ugh, this is why I HATE PSYCHIC ATTACKS!"

Suddenly, Pikachu rammed its head straight into Mewsix's stomach.

"Pika!"

Mewfive then came out of nowhere, slamming an aura sphere into Pikachu.

"Hmph, Mewsix, let me help, you cannot do this alone."

"Stay out of my way!"

Mewsix then pointed its cannons at Mewfive an orange light building in both.

"HYPER, BEA-"

A blur then passed by, repeatedly slashing the red clone.

"Hurk!"

Two figures then appeared next to each other, before attacking by slashing in opposite directions of Mewsix. The figures revealed themselves as Lucario, wind blowing from behind him, while the latter, Zoroark, had a dark aura from his claws. His realization for what KOed him made him growl.

"I…HATE, PHYSICAL ATTACKS!"

His body then exploded, a scream heard while his body disintegrated.

"…Farewell, brother."

Mewfive just stared at the sky, seeing the particles dance. He then floated down to Ash, May, and the four Pokémon.

"My Master, Damien, he has been deceiving you from the start, as you now tell. I shall help you six oppose him. I can use a set of commands to break the coding of this virtual world. We shall once again be matter inside of the real world, as will I. I think some ice cream should suffice after we defeat him."

The six just laughed, before Mewfive raised his hands in front of him.

"Blizzards…"

He then raised his arms to the air, spreading them outwards, winds of ice into the air, however, they formed into ice crystals, floating within the air, also creating a hard to see Blizzard.

"Freeze Shock!"

Blue lightning conducted between the ice particales, forming into a giant icy, yet electric gate.

"Ice Burn!"

He then threw icy purple orange fireballs towards the gate, only for them to be put out.

"Im-Impossible!"

The gate was then destroyed by an aura sphere, and a metal claw went straight through his core. Ash and May were stunned, for a robotic voice could be heard along with another's.

"Mewfive, you have failed to remember mission objective."

"This is why we must destroy you brother."

The metal claw was then removed from the body, causing him to fall forwards on his face. Ash and Pikachu immediately ran up to him, turning him over to check his condition.

"Mewfive!"

Lucario, Zoroark, and Glaceon then growled at the two figures who had revealed themselves after the Blizzard had settled.

"Oh please, he was nothing more than a sentimental idiot."

The first figure was a rainbow of sorts. His body was exactly like Mewtwo's except for the leg was a scaled down version for a groudon, and even colored red and blue, except for its tail, which was pink like Mew, and the largest difference was the gold wings on his back.

The other figure was quite peculiar. It was just like Mewtwo, except he had no tail, and half his face was covered in metal, both of his eyes being a red color, his entire chest down to his hips and arms were covered in iron cast armor. His ankles were in steel, covering the bone of his shin, and there were added metal claws on his appendages.

"There's still more? How many are there?"

A screen the popped up, showing an analysis.

* * *

Dex Analysis:

Boss Name: Mewfour  
Type: Water/Fire  
Ability: Levitate  
Base Stats:  
Current HP: 100%  
HP: 100  
A: 120  
D: 120  
SA: 120  
SD: 120  
SP: 100

* * *

Boss Name: Mewseven  
Type: Psychic/Steel  
Ability: Clear Body  
Base Stats:  
Current HP: 100%  
HP: 90  
A: 120  
D: 110  
SA: 120  
SD: 120  
SP: 120

* * *

Mewfive looked up at Ash, able to barely sit up.

"Ash, defeat…them, don't worry, about m-"

A signal beam was then shot into Mewfive's chest.

"Annihilation of Mewfive, completed."

Mewfive then exploded into millions of white particles, shooting into the sky.

"…Five…"

"Well, that solves things for now, let's get rid of you."

Mewfour then flew towards Pikachu using its wings. He formed a fireball and a torrent of water in both hands.

"Water Spout Eruption!"

He then shot a large torrent of water into the air, while dragging his fist in the floor to create Eruptions.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu swiftly avoided the water and fire, before sending a thunderbolt towards the Mew clone, shocking significantly.

"Slight miscalculation, HA!"

He then threw his arms outward, throwing the damage off like nothing.

"Mewseven!"

"Command understood."

Mewseven then stuck its middle appendage out, an orb of yellow electricity forming in front of the little nail of his right paw.

"Charge Beam."

A massive electric beam was then fired, and it was quite quick, making it almost impossible to dodge, as its target was a downed May.

"Look out!"

"Zoroark, Flamethrower now!"

Zoroark then soomed in front of May, opening its mouth to let a giant stream of fire block the electricity, causing it to struggle against each other. Mewseven's eye flashed, scanning the situation.

"Imminent battle activated. This protocol initiates-"

"Blaze Kick!"

Lucario's foot was firmly then planted across Mewseven's torso from the side, forcing Charge Beam and flamethrower to dissipate.

"…Physical Fire attack detected. Recalculating assessments…"

Mewseven's eye then flashed, scanning the area, when its marker landed specifically on Glaceon.

"Calculations completed, Lock-On, activated."

Out of his eye came a green target marker, landing on the turquoise ice fox.

"Pikachu! Help out Glaceon!"

Mewseven then once again raised his paw, however it was hit left paw opposed to the right paw. Pikachu was barely able to skid right in front of Glaceon.

"Zap Cannon Attack."

His finger then firred a blue sphere of electricity, the sphere within great proximity of Ash's Pikachu, however, the sphere completely passed Pikachu, still aimed at Glaceon.

"Pikachu, intercept his attack with Electro Ball!"

"Pi…"

Pikachu's tail then produced an electric sphere, yellow, and the size akin to the Zap Cannon's effectively speeding towards the other attack. The two then collided, creating an electric dust cover.

"Ash, behind you!"

Ash quickly turned around, only to meet a Mewfour who's hands had lit up in fire, or was submerged in water.

"Gotcha Bi-"

Suddenly, a paw went straight through the core of Mewfour, causing him to drop the attack, along with keeling over on the creature's paw.

"Feels familiar doesn't it?"

The paw then started sparking, before completely becoming covered in electricity. Ash then saw the opportunity.

"Pikachu! Lucario! Volt Tackle and Force Palm!"

The paw then was removed from the core, before he was tossed the air to be tackled by Pikachu mid-air, and being shoved to the ground by a Force Palm, utterly destroying him. Ash just was in awe from who was standing in front of him.

"Mirage Mewtwo!"

"Not exactly."

This statement caught the trainers off guard.

"I can see that your reaction is quite surprising. I am the True Mewtwo."

"But how did you get into this place?"

Some footsteps could be heard behind them, Mewseven staring at them intently, Mewtwo just returned the same glare.

"Mewtwo, you entered through an older Mirage System. Of course, you don't have much time here either."

Two metal claws were then produced from his appendages, taking a battle stance.

Mewtwo then just stood calmly, before teleporting away. Mewseven's eye just flashed red.

"Flash Cannon."

Mewseven then formed a shiny gray sphere within the metal claws, before turning around and firing it to his left. The sphere harmlessly went through an afterimage.

"Recalculating target's posit-"

Mewtwo then suddenly reteleported in front of Mewseven, a flame alit within his hand.

"Ragh!"

The hand then opened up, a stream of fire right into Mewseven's face.

"Heat, Overload, heat over…load, temperature, rising…fast!"

Mewseven's steel structure started melting a bit.

"Wow, talk about an overheat!"

"Final-zst-ini-zst-tack!"

A bit of static could be seen from its melting body structure. However, some ticking noises could be heard from its body.

"Explosion attack. 6, 5, 4,"

Ash's eyes widened.

"Get back!"

Mewtwo grabbed the arms of Ash, May, and Lucario.

"3,"

Ash, May, and Lucario got a grip on Pikachu, Glaceon, and Zoroark.

"2,"

Mewtwo's body then started glowing within rainbow colored lights.

"Teleport!"

"1!"

A flash of those same rainbow colored lights followed, turning into a set of white lines, away from each other's sight.

What had followed was Mewseven's eyes flashing red, before creating a giant explosion the size of something Michael Bay himself would blush at. Eventually, smog and other chemicals were in the air, grass was on fire, as if a whole Civil War was on that very field. About a few feet away, the group fell to the ground, looking a bit exhausted.

"Ow…Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo placed a paw to his head, growling before standing up and looking at the flames.

"We have only one, more, match."

They all stood up, looking to see the flames still in an uproar. From the flames was a shadow.

"Certainly a pest."

The flames then opened up, revealing a Pokémon with scaly green wings, and a stomach and tail that was the same color.

"Well, I believe that the inferior clone has arrived and defeated my servants. Any organization with childish ambitions could just call it Black and Blue and say it was made by PETA."

Mewtwo just scoffed.

"A superior towards me? You must be insane."

"Well…let's just see who's insane, AFTER THIS!"

A green blade of light then formed right into the winged one's hands.

* * *

Dex Analysis:

Boss Name: Mewthree  
Type: Psychic/Grass  
Ability: Overgrow  
Base Stats:  
Current HP: 100%  
HP: 89  
A: 130  
D: 73  
SA: 155  
SD: 73  
SP: 160

* * *

"Hmph, we are similar in some ways Mewthree."

Mewtwo then stuck his hands out, a spoon materializing in place. He spun and twirled it a few times, before holding it with both hands like a sword.

"Haaa!"

"YA!"

They flew at each other clashing with their weapons. Repeated strikes from both sides made the fight completely even for them. Mewthree lunged for a front strike, only for Mewtwo to block it by expertly placing the spoon's reflection of light into Mewthree's face. Using that opportunity, he used the spoon to sweep the clone off his feet.

"Shadow Ball!"

He opened his palm, firing an onslaught of Shadow Balls onto Mewthree.

"Dammit!"

Mewthree's eyes then flashed green, a bunch of vines starting to wrap over his body.

"The devil?"

The vines then stopped growing, before they bursted open with Leaf Storm in Mewtwo's face, effectively freeing himself.

"Rgh, Flamethrower!"

His hand opened up again, another stream of fire covering the grass Mewtwo clone, however, Mewthree had used a leaf blade as a sort of shield, by twirling it around as a propeller or fan blade to keep the fire back.

"Smart, but not effective!"

Mewtwo then stopped his flames, before leading for another physical assault with his spoon.

"I'll show you effective!"

Mewthree's palms opened up to reveal a dark aura.

"Tch!"

Mewthree then fired a larger than usual Shadow Ball at him.

"Die on this!"

Mewtwo just took his spoon, using it to bat the Shadow Ball away from him, before he started using his Psychic powers to bend the spoon into a type of curve.

"What's that going to do?"

Mewtwo then threw the spoon, the metallic object spinning around like a boomerang.

"Oh you clever-"

The spoon-merang then clanged right into the face of the grass winged clone.

"Like I said-"

Mewtwo already had flew right in front of Mewthree, the spoon flying back in his paws. He then smacked the spoon down, hitting the grass clone back down to the ground, Mewtwo's spoon unfolded, returning it to its original shape. He then pointed a finger at his counterpart, an icy white glow taking over his appendage.

"Give up now Mewthree. Ice Beam can freeze you, and it will not miss its mark."

Mewthree's body just glowed green, before his eyes opened up to reveal a harsh green glow.

"FOOL!"

The winged one then stuck his paw into the ground, giant vines popping out of the ground.

"Mewtwo!"

"Don't interfere in my fight Ash!"

A beam made of ice shot out of his fingertip, freezing the approaching vines.

"Don't bother!"

More vines then started appearing, them being able to get within a five foot radius of Mewtwo.

"I won't be beaten by a mere Mirage!"

The spoon then gleamed in the light, swinging it, it was able to cleave clean through the vines.

"I doubt it!"

The vines the ensnared the arms and legs of Mewtwo, making him drop the spoon.

"Now to finish this!"

Mewthree then formed two shorthanded Leaf Blade swords, twirling them as they were knives, before crossing his arms and flying towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo opened his eyes, his palms taking an icy blue glow.

"Let, me, go!"

The vines then froze from his palm's temperature, breaking off the vines due to their frozen matter, blocking Mewthree by placing his frozen palms over the arms that held the Leaf Blades.

"N-no!"

"It will be a cold day in hell for you Mewthree!"

As much as the ice held Mewthree back, it wasn't doing too much as Mewthree kept on pushing Mewtwo back.

"Grr…"

"Ice won't do you justice inferior counterpart!"

Mewtwo's eyes glowed dangerously red upon hearing that statement. His heart raced a mile a minute, and his breath was more deep and ragged, growling to make sure the swords didn't get to his skin.

"I am the bane of protons…"

A blue and purple light then surrounded his palms.

"Darkness is my body and Aura is my blood."

The leaf swords then snapped, forcing the grass clone back.

"I have created a limitless valence."

His eyes then closed, his veins popping out, and sculpting the arms, legs, abdominals, and pecs.

"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life."

Some fins the started growing out of his shoulders and back.

"Have millions of electron orbitals."

Three spikes then were produced from the tail.

"Yet, atom capacity still exists."

His arms crossed in fron of him, a purplish glow emerging from his body.

"Mirage System Science,"

His eyes flashed open, revealing a purple and white sclera.

"UNLIMITED ADRENALINE WORKS!"

A crazy powerful amount of energy was then being produced out of Mewtwo's body. Mewthree was agitated, the green aura getting darker.

"This…power…"

He then materialzed another green leaf blade.

"This power, IS WHAT I'VE BEEN DENIED OF FROM THE MIRAGE SYSTEM!"

Mewthree then started flying towards them, quite ticked from his facial expression.

"But now, I CONTROL THE MIRAGE SY-"

Mewtwo teleported right in front of Mewthree, a hand taking hold of the wrist with the leaf blade sword. Mewthree was shocked, Mewtwo having a stern yet eerie stare.

"Know your role Three."

He then pumped a Psychic energy ball straight into Mewthree's chest.

"HURK! Ergh…"

Mewthree's hand the raised before he tried shoving it into Mewtwo's chest. Fortunately, something out of nowhere had cut the hands of Mewthree clean off.

"Ragh, agh…BRAGH!"

His body then flowed a bright white, forcing them to shield their eyes.

"What is this?"

Four other lights the surrounded them, turning the room blank, but making it bright.

"Brace yourselves!"

* * *

The light then settled down, revealing that the room they were currently in was wrecked, a whole bunch of screens and everything was destroyed.

"We're back at the laboratory!"

"But not entirely safe."

One of the screens then reactivated, showing the smug face of Damien.

"Especially since Mewtwo is burning up his Mirage Adrenaline."

Mewtwo then fell down onto one knee, his form starting to retreat.

"Mewtwo!"

"Don't worry As, he's just a bit tired. Who wouldn't be after burning that much adrenaline? However,"

A bit of a clanging sound could be heard.

"What was that?

"That dear May is the other experiment coming to kill you."

"What are you talking about?!"

And it was at that moment was when the beast decided to show itself. It was exactly like Mewtwo, in terms of body shape and physical colors, however, it was flashing between formes. The first one had only one change, that having defense forme Deoxys' arms, the second forme had a tail and mask similar to Lugia's, along with a pair of Lugia Wings, the final form had wings and hands similar to a Zekrom and Reshiram.

"Whoa!"

"I suppose that Mew IX could kill you enough for me.

"Damien! Why are you doing this?!"

Damien just chuckled, before placing a palm to his face.

"Nothing more than what my little brother couldn't do."

"Your brother?"

"Mirage Pokémon, who was the one that developed it Ketchum?"

Ash had a large epiphany.

"You're Doctor Yung's brother?! How did you create all these Pokémon?"

A small evil laughter was heard on-screen before Damien continued.

"How quickly we forget that Mirage Pokémon have access to inaccessible moves that it normally cannot learn. All I do is add an acronym and a new system for Mirage Pokémon was built!"

A faint ghostly white glow appeared over Mew IX's body.

"New system?"

"Souls in the afterlife Ketchum. I extract them, and have them inhabit other bodies of matter, and place them under my rule."

May was just shocked.

"That is just abusive! Those souls belong in the afterlife, not to be your slaves!"

"I'm sure that the MIRAGE System won't mind, neither do the electrons of souls. You would take any chance you had to do it as well."

Suddenly, the Mewtwo clone then stopped changing forms, ending at his form with the defense forme arms.

"Well, happying playing with Mew IX and the Matter Into Reviving Afterlife Generation by Electrons!"

The screen then flickered off, the white glow still remaining. At this point, Mewtwo had recovered a bit, now holding onto his arms. Mew IX then roared, the green jewel on his chest glowing.

"Get ready!"

Suddenly, a sphere of Psychic energy then was shot from his chest, aimed directly at them.

"Zoro!"

Zoroark simply stood in front of the blast crossing its arms. The attack dissipated when it made contact.

"Good job Zoroark! Now, both of you use Shadow Ball!"

A purple sphere then formed in front of the Eeveelution's mouth while a darker ball formed in between the claws of Zoroark.

However, with a flash of green light from its chest, a billion amounts of Aura Spheres then were fired, easily starting to fizz through the Shadow Balls, striking their targets with very proficient accuracy.

"Dang! Glaceon! Zoroark!"

"We got this!"

Pikachu and Lucario then walked in front of Zoroark and Pikachu, using their bodies to take the blows.

"Hang in there guys!"

Suddenly, the amount of aura spheres stopped, him morphing into the Zekrom/Reshiram hybrid. It'sd fist then started producing an intense red fireball.

"That looks like Fusion Flare!"

Mewtwo then stood up, glaring at Mew IX.

"I can still fight!"

Mewtwo then teleported from his spot to right in front of all of them, his eyes glowing purple and white.

"Unlimited Adrenaline Works!"

The fireball then was thrown, an intense heat radiating.

"Mewtwo!"

As the flames engulfed Mewtwo, a red glow from Mew IX could be seen. When the flames had settled, a fire had started inside the lab. Mewtwo was in a half anf half stage of his transformation, before the fins retreated into his back.

"Psy…"

Mew IX then gained its Lugia mask and wings, flying slightly above them, building a small blue vortex within its mouth a yellow beam that was split into four streams, before coming together as a single vortex.

"STRIKE!"

A small wave of psychic energy then radiated from below his feet, sending electric telekenteic pulses across the room.

"Whoa!"

Mewtwo then looked up, sticking his paw out, able to have enough energy to reflect the Aeroblast to the roof, causing the ceiling to be removed, revealing the night sky.

"The light…"

Mew IX then transformed back into his Reshiram/Zekrom form, forming a two handed blade of crackling blue electricity.

"Is that, Fusion Bolt?"

The question was soon answered as the clone then went off to stab Mewtwo. Ash's reaction was the most unexpected.

"Ash!"

Ash rain in front of Mewtwo, trying to take the blow for him.

"Agh!"

Unfortunately it was sending large amounts of voltage through his body. Ash however somehow was able to then pull the sword out of himself. Pikachu then came out from behind Ash, smashing a quick attack into Mew IX's stomach. Ash then fell over onto his knees, clutching the part where he was stabbed. May then quickly ran over to Ash, checking his condition.

"Ash…"

It's just a flesh wound May."

May just moved his jacket, seeing the area where he was stabbed.

"That's more than just a flesh wound."

Suddenly, something was brushed over by her feet.

"Hmm?"

She picked it up, examining it. It was a sort of bottle that was similar to a potion, however, the liquids contained inside was less suited to be for Pokémon.

"Okay, this should work, I hope…"

May then squeezed a trigger, where it was sprayed over Ash's wound. He grimaced slightly.

"Agh…that stings."

"You faced a larger stab; I think that's more important."

Mew IX then just shook the cobwebs out of his head, turning back into his defense Deoxys form, a ball of light forming again.

"Look out lovebirds!"

"Huh?"

May then saw something, quickly before diving at Ash's head to bring them down. When she did that, a large pink crescent shaped rapier appeared, blocking the energy ball. When Ash looked up, he felt May's chest press against his face.

"May…you can, you know, let go of me?"

May blushed beet red, before letting him go and looking to see what saved them.

"Mewtwo? But he's usually purple right?"

Indeed, it was a Mewtwo, however, it was a vivid pink in its tail and stomach color, and its shade of body was a light pink as well. More noticeable parts were its stature, seeming to see as its arms were sleeker and smoother, and what replaced the sturdy chest was a pair of small female chest organs(awkward as it is to describe).

"Not only that, it's a girl!"

Mew IX then roared again, forming a black ball of Shadows within his defense forme arms, before firing it at them.

"Shadow Ball!"

From behind, another Shadow Ball came along with canceling out the other, hitting the opponent down into some rubble, essentially saving the female clone from the hit. Mewtwo then floated next to the female counterpart, his muscle veins starting to show.

"I should have guessed, you are the original."

Ash and May were confused.

"The original?"

The pink one gave them a warm smile.

"I am the original Mirage Mew, however, I no longer go by that name. I am forever changed as Meweight, codename: Mewtina."

Ash then had a very big grin, placing a hand behind his head.

"Then we'll just call you Tina!"

"I wouldn't rest yet."

Mew IX then removed the rubble from around him, turning back into its Lugia forme. It then had a blue and purple sphere charged within its paws. A blue and black flash appeared in front of them to take the hit.

"Lucario!"

"Zoroark!"

The two Pokémon then started receiving the assault of the attacks, struggling to hang on.

"Guys!"

The two then roared out in pain before the attacks finally stopped, leaving them incapacitated…more or less barely breathing. Mewtwo and Tina then glanced at the two fallen Pokémon, nodding to each other before moving over towards them.

"Tina?"

"Ash, May, take hold of Lucario and Zoroark's hands, you can use an older code of the Mirage System's hardware to fuse your soul with theirs."

"Pokémon Fusion Warriors?"

"Indeed."

They all looked at each other, before nodding once again, taking hold of their hands. However, that was interrupted abruptly by a fire building above them.

"Hold off Mew IX!"

Mewtwo then scowled, forming a fireball within his hands.

"Flamethrower!"

Mew IX then threw its incredibly large ball of Fire, while Mewtwo shot back a large stream of fire to block the attack.

"Alright, just concentrate, and you'll be able to become one with Lucario and Zoroark. Do it now, before they disappear!"

Ash and May then stared into the eyes of Lucario and Zoroark. They were both smiling at then, even though their bodies seemed to glitch and lag at points.

"They really don't have much time left…"

"Ash…"

He then looked at the girl holding the paw of the Monster Fox.

"What if, what if this become unsuccessful, we don't save them, or we die as well?"

Ash just placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it won't happen, I'll make sure of it."

They both then grasped the hands of the Pokémon again, a light starting to wash over their hands and bodies. May and Ash then looked at each other again, before quickly pecking each other in the lips. A computer-like voice was then heard.

'AURA, TRACE, MIRAGE, LIMITLESS, ADRENALINE.'

The light then flashed, creating a large pillar of light. When the light settled, two armored individuals were left standing in their place.

The first was a male with a blue jackal like helmet, four objects out of the back of the helmet, an empty sheath with a yellow strap, a blue highlight, and a yellow colored jewel within its center. There were some steel plates that acted as body armor, which covered his forearms and chest, two prominent white spikes were on the back of the hand, and gloves similar to Sir Aaron's were there as well. To finish it, black army boots were on his feet. His eyes then opened, him reaching behind to grab the empty sheath, which was instantly materializing a sword, a Buster Sword to be more precise. It was like a pentagon, only a triangle covering one side, a hilt and a few holes on there as well.

The second one was a female with her brown hair shaped like a shielding face guard. A large red and black ponytail was coming out the back of her head like it was an extension, a black sheath was also on her back. A red hilt was seen, the color of Zoroark's fur, there were more gauntlet like arm braces on her, red claw protruding from her knuckles, and a pair of swift bright red air shoes for both hovering and glide skating.

"Let's do it Ash/May!"

Ash then gripped the Buster Sword he produced, flying towards Mew IX, May following next to him, skating.

"Aura Trace!"

Their swords then glowed a shade of blue and red.

"Adrenaline Works!"

They both then passed the fire of Mew IX, catching him off guard by slashing him at the same time. Mewtwo's fins then grew back, along with his muscle mass.

"This time, I won't lose this form so easily!"

Tina then started glowing, her body taking a purple glow.

"I am the bane of protons!"

Her hands and feet were then covered in purple.

"Purity is my body, and aura is my blood."

Her tail then also shaped out differently, somewhat like a blade.

"I have created a limitless valence!"

Her tips then curved a little, covering itself in purple.

"Within my own Death, there is life."

A small pair of purple wings then formed on her back.

"Millions and millions of orbitals."

Her tail fully turned a dark green color, starting to creep up to her stomach.

"Souls are always reborn in new bodies."

She crossed her arms, her body now a darker purplish pink color.

"M.I.R.A.G.E. System Revival-"

When her eyes opened, they are a darker and more serious shade of yellow and red.

"UNLIMITED ADRENALINE WORKS!"

Tina then teleported away in mere seconds, before appearing right in Mew IX's face.

"HAH!"

Her left fist then lit up in yellow sparks, before quickly punching Mew IX in the face. But it didn't stop there. Her other fist then was covered in flames, before quickly giving a right hook, along with a side uppercut with an Ice Punch, and finishing it with a Shadow Punch Spike. She then instantly teleported away, Mewtwo firing a two handed purplish black version of a Hyper Beam at Mew IX, which also hit him straight in his face. When the attack ended, all that was left was a beheaded Mew IX, before he blew up into little particles of light, where a fire had already started after his disappearance.

"Damien time?"

The two clones then looked at each other, before returning their gaze to Ash and May.

"Onward, to stop him!"

The two trainers grabbed a hold of Pikachu and Glaceon, before they flew out of the burning building through the top hole.

* * *

**Saffron City:**

"Haunter, use Icy Wind!"

"Eclipse, counter it."

He was commanding A Pokémon with a Mewtwo like body structure. However, it was a tad shorter, it was blue in body color, had a purple stomach, black hand and leg highlights, a facial structure similar to those of a Lucario had a spike in it's chest, and a tail the same colour of it's stomach. Another difference was that one of the arms was a bit sleek like a blade. He simply held out its palm, a searing amount of flames produced from it, melting the Icy Wind and pushing back Haunter. The woman who controlled it had white khakis, a purple tank top, large black wristbands, and some cut hair. She then scowled.

"Haunter, Double Team!"

Haunter then multiplied into many different copies of itself, growling at Eclipse.

"Eclipse, Mirage Trace - Thunder Wave."

A small blue spark was then produced from his feet, shocking all the Haunter doubles, before one was effectively paralyzed.

"Now, Mirage Trace - Shadow Ball Sandstorm."

Eclipse then opened his palms, a sandstorm blinding them.

"Haunter, use Shadow Ball as well to block any surprise attacks!"

Haunter did the best it could to charge and fire Shadow Balls, albeit, some of them were hard to use, due to the sight and speed handicaps presented.

"Mirage Trace - Final Attack on Sabrina."

It then rose its hand, a large tidal wave from underneath then rose up to a considerably high height. Eclipse then stuck its paw out, a blade of water forming, slashing the air, making the wave wash over everything, including Haunter and Sabrina. Eclipse then floated behind something, or someone.

It was a purplish gray Pokémon with blood red eyes, it had long gray spikelike skin cylinders that went down the side of his head, a purple head dome, a pair of gray tree trunk like legs with three spiked toes on each foot, a heavy purple chest, and arms that had three claws as appendages. It had no mouth, making its appearance eerily scary, and quite unnatural.

"I am Mew X. You cannot possibly surpass me."

Ice then started appearing by Mew X's feet, freezing over the fallen Gengar and Sabrina's legs.

"The ice!"

"This should prevent you from doing anything."

Sabrina just growled at him, before seeing the ice had already gone up to her stomach.

"You- I swear to Arceus that I will kill you!"

"I doubt it, especially with your chilling experience at this point."

Sabrina's arms and chest were now fully covered in it, and was about to scream out her last words before it froze her over completely.

"I will, DAMIEN!"

As she was motionless for the many hours that would approach, Mew X, or Damien then turned around pressing a single button on a large stand.

"Rise…"

Multiple lights then shot into the sky, showering a turquoise green light into many designated areas within Kanto.

"The era of M.I.R.A.G.E.!"

A beacon of light was seen in the starry sky, and a whole bunch of Mewtwos with longer pronged ears and cannon/blade like arms were all over Kanto, destroying everything in their path.

"Mewone and Mewzero names fit these grunts."

Suddenly, the scientist/Pokémon then saw an explosion far off in the distance. It was his fortress.

"What?! Those brats escaped Mew IX?! It can't be her!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with our protagonists:**

"That damn ingrate!"

Mewones, the ones with busters and Mewzero, the ones with sabers, were running after them, sending sword beams and energy shots at them, which were reflected by Ash and May's sword and team work.

"Where's Damien? If we can take him down then these will become nothing!"

Mewtina then socked a Mewzero in the jaw with a Shadow Punch.

"He's in Saffron! We can't teleport that far, so we should just keep-"

Suddenly, many Mewzeroes and Mewones had surrounded them. Ash looked at Pikachu, materializing another sword besides his Buster Sword. It was a sleeker design, more like Leonardo's ninjaken.

"Hey you, Pikachu! Let's go!"

Pikachu then lit himself up with electricity, charging through various amounts of enemies available. Eventually, more then came by, forcing Pikachu to use its tail to bat them away. On the other hand, Ash was slashing continuously, taking out varying degrees of enemies with his dual wielding. However, as he reached around a certain amount of enemies, his blades broke, forcing him to produce new ones, albeit different ones each time.

"These blades are the worst type of durable!"

He then blocked a Mewzero's saber, only for the saber to completely shatter against Mewzero.

"Impossible!"

"Well, those blades ARE mirages."

Mewtwo was forcing his way through the enemies as well, obliderating anything with his own attacks, even providing enough clearance for a path.

"I made a path! Let's hurry!"

Mewtina's crescent rapier then destroyed another Mirage, May seeing what she needed to do.

"Glaceon! Put them on ice with a huge Blizzard!"

Glaceon then shot a very cold wind from her mouth, a large amount of clones and grass being frozen over.

"Now!"

They all then bolted away from the action, along with away from the clones who were still frozen making way to Saffron City.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Manhattan, I mean Saffron:**

"RUN!"

Explosions (on the scale of Michael Bay) then were all over the place blowing up various things. People were clamoring to get off the streets an out of fire. Damien just cackled at the carnage displayed.

"Ah, total destruction. Something so thrilling shall instill so much fear that my little brother couldn't."

Another explosion could be seen in the forest.

"Cripes, time to annihilate that pest that I've ignored."

He pressed another button, sending the larger portion of the grunts in Saffron after the approaching targets. When said targets had reached the city, they were shocked to find the wreckage. Ash then saw the large group of people running.

"We gotta help them!"

Mewtwo nodded, looking at them all.

"I have a plan. May, is it? In any case, you help Tina take care of any rodents down here. Defend any humans that are attacked.

Suddenly, a few more voices were heard from the side.

"I think we should help."

Ash turned to the left, seeing a group of trainers, all of them led by his rival/

"Gary?"

"Other gym leaders in the other cities got this as well. You guys go take care of the one who's behind this!"

May and Tina then looked behind them, quickly attacking the other Mewzeroes. Mewtwo then grabbed onto Ash's wrist.

"We'll teleport to the top of the tower."

Mewtwo then disappeared in a flash of light. May and Tina then turned to the available trainers, pulling out swords and Pokeballs.

Top of the Tower:

Damien prepared his Mew X form, as Ash and Mewtwo teleported in front of him.

"Unconditional surrender, or a battle?"

Damien just chuckled.

"You truly are fools for this you know, let's begin, YOUR END!"

Eclipse then walked up next to Damien, a glow of dark blue from its body. Mewtwo glanced over to the Lucario Mewtwo Fusion.

"I shall deal with the other one, he seems to be the one with more power."

Ash smirked.

"I get Damien? Awesome!"

Ash then formed another sword, this one being a short-handed blade, decorated with various things. Damien was surprised.

"An older Mirage Trace Program? Well, I'll show you!"

A two handed five foot katana then materialized as well, lifting it into a fighting stance.

"En guarde!"

The two lurched forwards, clashing swords back and forth. A purple glow then building within Ash's palm.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The attacks then collided, pushing both of them back. Ash went for another swing, only for the sword to break.

"Ergh! Aura Trace!"

Another sword then formed, this being like a Keyblade, swinging it as fast as he could.

"I can't believe how much energy you are wasting for swords! Your tracing can't compare to my power!"

Damien then formed a crackling blue electric blade, quickly sending Ash's keyblade into the air, before slashing Ash with the katana several times.

"Earth Power!"

A bunch of fiery explosion trails then followed, reaching towards Ash. The last explosion then was in Ash's face, causing him to fall to the ground on his chest, seeing Mewtwo and Eclipse battling airborne.

Mewtwo teleported sporadically, before shoving an Aura Sphere into Eclipse's face. Eclipse blocked it, before carelessly leaving himself open.

"Hmmmp!"

A purple pink type of beam then was shot out of both hands, landing perfectly on Eclipse. However, Eclipse simply had a turquoise barrier around him, seeming to reduce the damage given by the attack.

'What was that? Was that Protect? His presence…it feels so familiar?'

Eclipse had taken about Zero amount of damage that Mewtwo was intending to deal. He then had a glowing ball of energy, before firing ultiple yellow seed bullets at Mewtwo.

"Irritation, no problem!"

He then teleported away, right above Eclipse with two purple pink energy balls.

"hyper Beam!"

A purple black beam was then fired, only for Eclipse to disappear.

"He escaped?"

A quick second later, Eclipse appeared next to him, his fist glowing a bright red.

"A quick attack Focus Punch combination!"

Eclipse then socked him right in the jaw, causing him to fall all the way to the ground. Mewtwo struggled to stand up, a white light washing over his body.

"Recover, then attack."

Ash was suddenly thrown right next to Mewtwo, completely wiped and his swords broken. A few thunderbolts from the sky rained down on the city, destroying anything in its way. A flamethrower attack also came by, burning many things.

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry!"

From behind, two people helped them get up. Said people were May and Tina.

"We can cover this damage, go take down Damien and his Mirage System!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder, ready to battle with him. Mewtwo and Ash nodded at each other, materializing a spoon and two new Buster Swords into their hands.

"Let's do it!"

Ash then sprinted forward, using his two swords in expert dual amounts of salshing through Mewones and Mewzeroes. Mewtwo did the same, the spoon acting like a bo staff. Pikachu attacked various enemies with Wild Charge and Iron Tail. All three then went airborne, Damien and Eclipse doing the same.

"Let's try this again!"

Eclipse started charging pink purple lightning in its hands while an electric rainbow colored sphere formed in front of his claws.

"Psycho Boost!"

He fired it, the attack speeding towards Ash. Ash took one of his swords, able to unexpectedly slashing the energy ball in half. Eclipse then stuck both hands out, the purple and pink lightning being emitted from them.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu then leaped out, his now silver tail absorbing the lightning.

"Throw it back!"

Pikachu then swung his tail in Damien's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Mirage Trace – Water Spout + Leaf Storm!"

Damien's arms then shot into the air, a torrent of a water tornado with razor sharp glowing leaves within the current.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu then lit himself up in a thousand volts, charging through the water and leaves, quickly hitting Damien. The water leaves were still conducted by electricity, and washed over various Mewones and Zeroes.

"Aura Trace – Twin Buster Stream!"

Ash's swords then were covered in a black and green glow, before his speed increased to match up to Damien.

"I won't let you! Mirage Trace – Shadow Ball!"

A set of shadowy spheres then materialized in front of him. He slashed the air, the spheres flying like a brigade of bullets at Ash.

"Personally, I prefer the aura!"

With sporadic sword swings, the blades were able to deflect more and more of the Shadow attacks. Damien then quickly made a set of hand motions.

"Ergh, Mirage Trace – Burning Fusion Flare!"

"Whoa, what?!"

A large then started building, which had a fiery aura of a 1.5 on the Richter Scale. It was then fired towards Ash as he was within fifteen feet of Damien. Ash then heard a voice within his head.

'Reflect it back at Damien! Use the built up Aura Trace Technique!'

With a primal yell, Ash then swung his swords with all his might, the fireball in between him and his blades. Damien was just seething.

"Insolent little whelp won't stay down!"

Off to the side, he saw the two other Adrenaline warriors.

"I can deal with Ketchum…AFTER THIS!"

A metallic gray ball of energy then formed in front of his palms, before it was shot towards May. Ash then just growled,s tarting to push back Fusion Flare more.

"Don't, hurt, HER!"

He then had a blue aura pulsing through him, his swords slashing forwards in an X-Shape, sending the large fireball back towards the Mew X body.

"MAY!"

"The hell?!"

The jackal armored warrior then sped over to the Flash Cannon attack, sticking out his swords, where the attack had been absorbed into his swords. A silver shine then was all over him, inclusing his helmet and armor parts changing to a silver color. On the other hand, Fusion Flare had hit Mew X pretty badly.

"Fusion Flare is one of the most powerful attacks in this body. That's it, I'm going to kill him!"

He then teleported away, out of Ash's sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mewtwo and Eclipse:

Eclipse was more focused on destroying Saffron. Mewtwo was reflecting the Aura Spheres that was coming towards the city. He then raised his hands again, another black and purple glow withing them.

"Go to hell Eclipse!"

Two Shadow Ball then were fired again at the Mirage Clone, before a simple Barrier protected him. Eclipse then rose his arms into the air, some yellow sparks, flying from his hands. He then for the first time ever within the few hours he was there, he spoke.

"I, am, Mewtwo."

"What?!"

Thunderbolts then struck Mewtwo, making him groan out in pain. Eclipse then spoke again, this time more eerily.

"I, am, Mirage Mewtwo."

Ice then started forming over his finger. Mewtwo scowled after being struck by the lightning.

"Ergh, Hell No!"

Mewtwo tried to fly away, only for an Ice Beam to freeze his back fins.

"Gah!"

Eclipse then quickly flew in front of Mewtwo, a fist full of a white aura speeding towards him. The fist eventually made contact, sending Mewtwo through the window of the building. He then teleported back in front of Eclipse with a Spoon in his hand.

"Mirage Trace – Cross Splitter!"

With a vertical slash, Eclipse went sailing right into the building below them. Mewtwo then teleported away, down to where Ash was.

"Well, everything is accounted for?"

Ash nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Yep, and we're all good!"

Suddenly, Mewtwo noticed the change in power.

"A power shift!"

They looked up, Mewtwo being the first to yell.

"That, BISHARP!"

Above them was Damien and Eclipse, where they had a large black and purple ball building above their heads, in between their hands.

"That has enough power to destroy abou two whole yards!"

Suddenly, a whole bunch of MEwones and Zeroes teleported next to them, an orange ball forming in front of them.

"Correction, that can destroy all of Saffron City!"

May and Tina then flew next to them, panting as they got there.

"Ash, Mewtwo! Let's combine our attack power to reflect theirs!"

"If that is successful, we can even destroy all the M.I.R.A.G.E. Clones!"

Ash then fist pumped.

"And then they'll be set free! Let's do it!"

Tina then started focusing her psychic energy into a little ball, however, Mewtwo stopped her for a second.

"Tina, don't use your energy for a Special Attack. I know you no longer can use them. Focus on a Psycho Cut instead."

Tina then reluctantly nodded, refocusing her energy into her crescent shaped rapier. May was also chanting to herself, a gray red flow forming within her palms. Ash was doing the same, only a bright blue light in his palms. Finally, Mewtwo had his arms spread wide, two balls of Black and Purple forming. Damien and Eclipse then both shouted as they shot their attacks.

"Mirage Trace – Cataclysm Blaster!"

The ones below eyes then opened, Ash shooting an Aura Storm, May firing a Night Daze Cannon, Tina sending a Psycho Cleaver, and Mewtwo shooting a Final Hyper Flash. Which basically accumulated into a black, blue, and red purple crescent beam.

"Aura Mirage Trace – Union Attack!"

The two attacks collided, creating billions and billions of sparks intensely even, some of the energy bolts striking the ground nearby. The black and purple blaster was then started to wane a bit.

* * *

Proceed to the next chapter to see the first ending, or, go to the advancers site to find ending number two!


	2. Ending 1

"What?!"

The union attack then bursted through their attack, causing many Mewones and Zeroes to be demolished, releasing a bunch of lights into the sky. The attack was about two seconds away from Damien and Eclipse.

"Oh shi-"

The attack then swallowed them both whole, destroying the generator beacon as well.

"Yes, we did it!"

Mewtina and Mewtwo embraced one another, while Ash and May celebrated with a kiss. A happy rainbow casted o'er the land.

The instrumentals then picked up, the title logo once again displayed.

* * *

WHY Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge (WHY is it that dear feelings are sharp thorns)

* * *

The title then faded out, to show it was directed by Micheal Bay.

* * *

WHY Mayoi-sugiru to jibun ni sasaru(WHY is it when we go astray they prick us)

* * *

A shot of Ash and May was seen, still in their armor, them helping out the trainers that were still there to pick up some debris.

* * *

Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)

Bara no you demo(Like a rose)

* * *

Mewtwo was also no longer in adrenaline form, lifting some things up using his Psychic powers, mostly some large fallen structures.

* * *

Hontou wa kokoro ni furuete 'ru Ai ga kowai(In fact it shakes my heart Love is scary)

Kowaresou de... (Kowaresou de...)(I seem to break down... (I seem to break down...))

* * *

Mewtina in her normal form was then seen holding on top of the building Damien was on, holding a piece of technology, namely a computer chip.

* * *

Dakishimete kureru yori(Rather than embracing me)

Motto wakatte hoshii(I want you to understand some more)

* * *

It then faded to white, showing shots of Tina in her original Mirage Mew form. She was desperately trying to fight against multiple opponents in the M.I.R.A.G.E. System.

* * *

Yasashisa wo kureru yori(Rather than giving me kindness)

Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii(I want the strength to overcome loneliness)

* * *

Tina's eyes then snapped open, where her body modified itself, glowing white, like she was evolving, and turned into her Mewtwo body.

* * *

Makenai ai date(Even unbeatable love)

* * *

She then zoomed forwards, obliterating anything in her way with a single pink crescent.

* * *

Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(I surely must have in my heart)

* * *

She then finished her final opponent off with an Shadow Punch uppercut.

* * *

Tashika na ai date(If it's a certain love I seek)

* * *

A single entity stood in front of her, it's body over cloaked with the darkness.

* * *

Motomereba itsu ka wa mieru kara(Someday I shall find it)

* * *

She then tried to cut it down with her crescent shaped blade, only to be pushed back.

* * *

Ima dou natte yukou to(It makes me believe in the strength)

Ima unmei ni sakarau(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)

* * *

A repeated series of slashes followed from the dark figure, making the female cringe.

* * *

Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete(To turn against destiny)

* * *

A dark ball then formed in the hand of this dark figure, before it was fired at Tina, turning her nothing more than code.

* * *

WHY Adokenasa kara umareru tsumi(WHY does sin stem from innocence)

* * *

Mewtwo then came up next to Tina, a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

WHY shiranai koto de dare ka wo semeru(WHY does someone have to pay for ignorance)

* * *

Mewtwo gave her a look of reassurance, the original Mirage Mew returning his gaze, along with staring at the piece of metal.

* * *

Kanjou ga nanige nai fuan wo(Feelings make casual worries)

Fukuzatsu ni suru(Complicated)

* * *

The chip then fizzed for a bit, before Tina then threw it away, as far away as possible.

Kankei nai kotoba wo erande wa iiwake shite(Choosing irrelevant words I make excuses)

* * *

Tina then breathed heavily a couple times, before regaining her composure, looking towards the sky.

* * *

Nigete bakari... (Nigete bakari...)( I merely escape... (I merely escape...))

* * *

Mewtwo then took her by the hand, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Nagusamete kureru nara(If you will console me)

* * *

He whispered a couple words in telepathy to Tina's ear, making her blush.

* * *

Motto shikatte hoshii(Scold me some more)

* * *

She then had a bit of boldness, taking her arms behind the neck of Mewtwo.

* * *

Machigai wo yurusu nara(If you will forgive my mistakes)

* * *

Mewtwo then placed his hands on her hips, their faces drawing near.

* * *

Kizu sae mo tsutsumikomu yume ga hoshii(Give me a broken dream)

* * *

A kiss then finally sealed their lips, fading out to white, showing the two of them flying together, away from Saffron.

* * *

Makenai ai datte(Even unbeatable love)

* * *

The two of them then embraced, gave a wave towards Saffron, before flying away entirely.

* * *

Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(I surely must have in my heart)

* * *

Ash and May also gave a wave towards them, before they looked at each other with a wistful stare.

* * *

Tashika na ai datte(If it's a certain love I seek)  
Motomereba itsu ka wa mieru kara(Someday I shall find it)

* * *

They both then shrugged, giving each other a kiss, a bright white glow taking over their bodies.

* * *

Ima dou natte yukou to(It makes me believe in the strength)

Ima aijou ni shitagau(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)

* * *

After they kissed, they glanced over towards their bodies. No armor was left on it. They then heard some peculiar noises that sounded like kisses.

* * *

Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete(To submit oneself to love)

* * *

They then laughed at the Lucario and the Zoroark that they were originally fused with, before they looked over at a Pokémon center that was still standing.

* * *

Makenai ai datte(Even unbeatable love)

Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo(I surely must have in my heart)

Tashika na ai datte(If it's a certain love I seek)

Motomereba itsu ka wa mieru kara(Someday I shall find it)

Ima dou natte yukou to(It makes me believe in the strength)

Ima unmei ni sakarau(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)

Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete(To turn against destiny)

* * *

They both then walked inside along with their Pokémon, May cheekily pursing her lips in a 'shh' motion, before Ash dragged her in laughing.

* * *

HAPPY ADVANCESHIPPING DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
